Hogwarts: A FanFic
by Sarriah
Summary: Harry's story is now modern history and a new set of students and teachers occupy Hogwarts. Magic and teenage troubles abound when a group of fifth years discover a mystery around a new transfer student.
1. Chapter 1: The Hogwarts Express

Chapter One: The Hogwarts Express

The steam from the Hogwarts Express billowed in the air around the station, making it difficult to see anything further than a few feet away. Though for Francis Hill, this didn'tmake much difference, she was sat in her usual compartment with her nose already buried in one of the new books that had been listed on her school letter. It was her fifth year at Hogwarts, so the arrival at King's Cross, the farewell to parents and the following boarding of the train was no longer the magical novelty it had once been. Yet, through the window there were the blurry shapes of the new first years, who were either chattering excitedly to their parents or standing, awestruck, staring at the scarlet engine.

The compartment door slid open and a tall blonde haired girl smiled happily as she saw her best friend. "Wow, Fran, behind on reading already?"

Fran didn't look up from her book, but instead her forehead creased slightly in a frown as she replied, "It's my second reading of this book, actually-" As she said this it dawned on her that Amanda, who knew her so well, had been joking. She looked up as her friend flopped down on the seat opposite her. The two girls hadn't seen each other all summer as Amanda had been travelling with her family and Fran had spent most days working her way through her Grandparents' extensive personal library. Other than a light tan, Amanda hadn't changed, thought Fran, as she took in the familiar rounded face, blue eyes and long hair.

Knowing that it was only a matter of time before the ritual questioning and gossiping began, Fran reached upwards to place the textbook back in her trunk on the luggage rack above her. However, she had chosen the wrong moment to do so as the train lurched forward as they began their journey to school. The force of the movement knocked Fran backwards through the open compartment door. Unable to grab anything for support on her way down, she hit the floor with a hard thump. The reactions from the onlooking students varied; Amanda let up from her seat in a mix of bemusement and surprise, the neighbouring group of students erupted into fits of laughter, which attracted the attention of a fellow fifth year Hufflepuff boy, Alex Cooper, who immediately went to help Fran, only to be beaten by someone that Fran didn't recognise. A tall dark haired boy pulled her to her feet and after the most fleeting of glances, moved her aside to continue down the corridor.

Not to be outdone on chivalry, Alex moved forward to escort her away from the mocking students. "Are you okay?" he asked, his brown eyes flicking between her and Amanda, who were both staring after the mystery boy down the train. Fran brushed the wispy strands of brown hair that had fallen from her ponytail out of her face and looked up at Alex. Although Hufflepuff was often paired with Ravenclaw, her own house, for classes, the two had rarely spoken. Despite this, Alex's presence wasn't out of place, the reason Alex was so popular was that he was one of those rare people who were infinitely nice to everyone regardless of house, gender or bloodline.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you." she smiled with gratitude. From the corner of her eye she could tell that Amanda was also smiling, though not likely for the same reason.

"I better go, but I'll see you up at school." Alex waved his goodbye and after a quick look back over his shoulder he disappeared into the throng of students crowding the train's corridor.

"You and Alex Cooper. I have to say, I never thought of it until now, but you'd make a great couple. Your kids would be intelligent, athletic and popular." she teased. Rolling her eyes, Fran turned back into the compartment and attempted to avoid the subject of boys for the rest of the journey. It was a fruitless attempt.


	2. Chapter 2: The Transfer Student

Chapter Two: The Transfer Student

While the journey to Hogwarts on the train had become somewhat ordinary to the young witches and wizards of the school, entering the Great Hall on the first evening back was anything but. Four long tables stretched out across the stone floor in front of the staff who were seated facing the students. At the head of the table sat Professor Carfigurus, the Head Mistress of the school, a wise and ageing witch who was notoriously strict. Either side of her were the four heads of houses: Professor Garrit, the transfiguration teacher and head of Ravenclaw; Professor Lumley, who taught Defence Against the Dark Arts and was the head of Gryffindor; Professor Wicket, the Potions Master who was the head of Hufflepuff; and finally Professor Drunn, Professor of History of Magic and head of Slytherin. The house banners were hanging from high on the walls, the familiar colours that were always there to welcome the students home.

As everyone seated themselves and strained their voices to be heard over the countless others, Francis and Amanda seated themselves with their fellow Ravenclaw fifth years. "I can't see him anywhere." Amanda muttered. Turning to her, Fran saw her craning her neck to look across the other house tables. The room was so large that the Slytherin table at the far end of the hall was just a blur of green, the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables in between further obscured their view.

"What makes you think he was a Slytherin?" she asked, although she already knew what Amanda would say. Though the prejudice between houses had been diluted for a long time, there was still clear differences and rivalries between them. In this particular instance the conclusion of the mystery boy being in Slytherin house was drawn on the basis of his grim attitude and quiet demeanour. Though it was questionable, since he had bothered to help Fran. She tried to convince herself that just because a person was a Slytherin, notorious for their ambition and, well, less than friendly attitudes, it did not mean they were incapable of being nice.

Before their conversation could continue the long line of first years filed to the front of the room, to be sorted into their houses. But, as always, the Sorting Hat burst into its annual song that preceded every sorting.

"Welcome one, welcome all

Once again in this Great Hall

It may come to you as a surprise

That sorting comes in a hat's guise

Yet let it be known that I am true

And know if you're red, yellow green or blue

To one of the houses you will belong

Will it be mighty Gryffindor, brave and strong?

Perhaps smooth Slytherin to build a reputation?

In wise Ravenclaw with a thirst for information?

Or will loyal Hufflepuff be your salvation?

So step forward, one by one

As did past generations gone

I'll dig deep to find out

Which house you can't be without!"

After the hat was finished, the small eleven year olds did as it said and stepped forward to be sorted. As each house was shouted out, the corresponding table cheered in celebration as their newest member joined them. When the last first year had been sorted Professor Carfigurus stepped up to the lectern and silence fell. "I know you are all eager to begin the start of year feast, but before we do, there is one more student to sort, a fifth year transfer student from our good friends at Durmstrang." A ripple of murmurs spread across the hall and Fran received a sharp dig in the ribs from Amanda followed by a knowing look, but the activity immediately died down once the Head Mistress resumed. "I am pleased to welcome Mr. Eric Warner." Every head turned towards a small door at the side of the hall as Eric walked in. He was indeed the boy Fran and Amanda had met on the train, only now he was dressed in Hogwarts robes- minus the tie.

Unusually, the hall had remained silent. People were exchanging glances. Durmstrang was another european wizarding school who were affiliated with Hogwarts through the Triwizard Tournament, which had not taken place since the events of 1994 and thus the connections between the two schools had faltered.

Eric was tall, it was obvious from the comparison between him and Professer Carfigurus who was by no means short- but he still stood a few inches higher then her. He was also well built, Fran supposed it was necessary, since Durmstrang was rumoured to be located somewhere in the cold of Scandinavia. This trait became even more obvious as he sat on the stool with the sorting hat on his head, the small first years now seemed tiny in comparison. The entire school seemed to be holding its breath as the sorting hat sat in silence on Eric's head. After what seemed like an age, the rip in the hat's brim opened, took in a breath and announced to an anticipating audience, "Slytherin!"

The far table erupted with cheers. Green sparks and bouts of green confetti filled the air as Eric, still stone faced, joined them. Instead of joining his fellow fifth years whose faces were pictures of eagerness, he sat with the sixth and seventh years at the top of the table, who welcomed him smugly.

As if the tables knew that the last student was seated, the feast appeared magically before them. Mountains of the most delicious food were scattered amongst the teachers and students alike. Everyone was happily tucking into their meals, though the catching up from summer had taken a back seat. The main topic of conversation was now Eric Warner, the transfer student.


	3. Chapter 3: Ravenclaw Tower

Chapter Three: Ravenclaw Tower

After the meal was done the students were instructed to return to their dormitories. Each house departed to their respective parts of the castle. The Gryffindors and Ravenclaws to their towers and the Sltyherins and Hufflepuffs to the dungeons. Fran and Amanda had only just reached the foot of one of the many staircases they had to climb to reach the Ravenclaw Tower when two small white doves began sweeping around Amanda's head frantically.

"What on earth-?" Amanda raised her hands to swat away the birds and as she did so Fran spotted the likely conjurer of the charmed birds.

"I don't think they're supposed to be irritating you." she smiled at the failed attempt at being romantic. Not to far away Joe Hunter, Amanda's unwanted and not-so-secret admirer was watching. His affection had become clear in the first week of their first year, Joe was a Gryffindor and they had been in the same flying lessons, after seeing Amanda's natural talent he had fallen head over heels for her. Quite literally. She had knocked him off his broom as she flew past. His eager attempts to woo her had continued ever since.

"Well, intentional or not, that's what they're doing! Bombarda!" with a fierce flick of her wand, the doves exploded above her head. The small pops of combustion and the smell of singed feathers caused a mix of mild panic and wondrous excitement among the surrounding the Ravenclaw first years who were passing by. Amanda turned to where Fran had been looking previously and spotted Joe. Her face fluctuated wildly from being drained of colour to blushing brightly. Head down, she retreated up the staircase towards the sanctuary of the common room.

As they reached the top of the final spiral staircase the two girls found their way blocked by a group of first years. "We should've know this would happen, we were constantly getting locked out in our first year…" Fran moved forward to the front of the group.

The first years were standing rather awkwardly around a wooden door with a single adornment: a bronze eagle knocker. As Fran faced it a voice emitted from its beak. "I give you flight without wings, I let you float without fins yet when you get me wrong it can lead to broken limbs. Who am I?"

Without a moments pause Fran replied: "Ascendio" and the door swung inwards to reveal the Ravenclaw common room. "Don't worry, as you learn more you'll find it easier and there will usually be others around to help you." she said.

The common room was a large circular room decorated in the house colours. Out of all the wonders of Hogwarts, this room was by far Fran's favourite. Around the room bookshelves were bending under the weight of heavy tomes of knowledge, large armchairs and sofas scattered the room and a fireplace was happily burning in the centre of the far wall. Out of the windows there was an amazing view of the mountains that surrounded Hogwarts. It felt like home.

Fran and Amanda made their way up the last staircase to their circular dormitory. Like the common room below the room had plush midnight blue carpet and soft silk drapes bordering the windows. The same material was used for the curtains of the four poster beds the structures of which were carved to look like eagles sat atop wooden pillars. Their roommates were already there. Betty Ford and Danielle Spritz were best friends, much like Fran and Amanda, which made their dorm pleasant as the four girls got along well.

Their trunks and belongings had all been brought up by the house elves while they ate. Amanda was inspecting her broom, an Oakshaft 79, as Amanda put it, it was a 'classic' and despite the old model having its downfalls Amanda used it to help win numerous Quidditch matches as one of the team's Chasers.

As Fran was unpacking her belongings she felt a tug at the hem of her robes. Looking down, although she didn't need to to know what it was, she saw Monty. Students of Hogwarts were allowed a choice of pet, a rule which Fran happily took advantage of and brought her tabby cat with her to school. She knelt down to stroke his mottled-grey fur. Her contact with Monty wasn't exactly consistent, some days he wouldn't leave her side and even attempted to accompany her to lessons, sometimes he would disappear for days, though normally she would catch glimpses of him around the castle and he would be lazing around the common room, getting attention from the other students. Fran had always envied Monty's ability to explore Hogwarts from a cat's perspective, even the most remote parts of the castle mustn't be too difficult to access as an agile feline.

It was the thought of the wonders of Hogwarts that played on Fran's mind as she pulled her curtains shut and rested her head on her pillow at night, as it often did. With her stomach full and warm from the feast and her mind happily working away she fell asleep on her first night of her fifth year at Hogwarts.


	4. Chapter 4: The OWL Class Timetable pt1

Chapter Four: The OWL Class Timetable Pt.1

On the morning of the first day of classes each student received their class timetables. Fran was particularly concerned about hers as fifth year was OWL year. Ordinary Wizarding Levels were needed in each subject a student wanted to take further to NEWT level. During breakfast Fran nervously nibbled at her toast while Monty squirmed on her lap, trying to eradicate the crumbs falling onto his fur. Professor Garrit was making her way down the Ravenclaw table handing out the timetables. The professor had large dark bushy hair that was greying slightly, students said that the bushiness came from a transfiguration experiment gone wrong when she was younger, but no one dared to ask if it were true. As she reached Fran she gave Monty a quick tickle under the chin and handed over two timetables. "Here's your timetable, Amanda's too. Some of you're classes have changed this year because of clashes with other subjects, so you'll have to join the other houses when they have the subjects. Sorry about that dear, but with the amount you're taking on it can't be helped." she gave a kind, apologetic smile and carried on down the table. Professor Garrit always had a soft spot for all her Ravenclaw students, though she never let it affect her teaching and handing out of points, to the students' disappointment.

"What've you got?" asked Betty, who was sat across from her, Amanda was always late getting up and only ever made it to breakfast with minutes to spare. Fran scanned her timetable and relayed it to Betty.

"Charms, Care of Magical Creatures, Potions, and Transfiguration with Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs, History of Magic, Runes, Herbology, Defence Against the Dark Arts and Arithmancy with Slytherins and Gryffindors. Great, my worst subjects are with the other houses, that's going to make this year enjoyable." she grimaced.

"You have 'worst subjects'?" questioned Betty absently. Though all Ravenclaws were studious, Fran was one of the ones who attempted to achieve in everything she did.

Breakfast was soon over and the plates were magically wiped clean as students slowly and reluctantly made their way to lessons. Fran said goodbye to her fellow Ravenclaws, including a very put-out Amanda, and headed to the second floor classrooms for Defence Against the Dark Arts.

The DADA classroom was a large room with windows on the left and right walls, the students' desks were set up in a large 'U' shape around the sides of the room with an open space in the middle. It seemed that they would be doing practical work this year. Fran took a seat that had the best view of both the blackboard and practical area. A Gryffindor girl named Alice joined her. Though the two houses had few lessons together, there was little if any rivalry between them and she and Alice had had Herbology together the previous year. After explaining her timetable predicament the subject soon changed to something else.

"I wonder what he's like." Fran was momentarily caught off guard and wondered who she meant, "I bet he's good at this subject though, Durmstrang supposedly teach the Dark Arts." It was then that Fran realised Alice was talking about Eric Warner, the new boy. As if this wasn't enough to remind her, Eric walked into the classroom at that moment and joined a group of fellow Slytherins in the corner. Professor Lumley soon followed. He was quite young for a Professor, tall, well built and most importantly he was passionate about his subject. As the class settled he wrote one word on the board: Dementors.

The class fell into silence and Lumley began. "For years Dementors have been on the decline. Then 'why bother to learn how to defend yourself against them?' I hear you ask. Well, just because a species or piece of dark magic is rare, doesn't mean it doesn't exist and if it exists, it can be used against you! Always be prepared! Not only for dark beings and magic, but also for your exams. The Patronus Charm, the anti-dementor spell, is one of the hardest spells that may come up on your OWLs and is likely to do so as it has been made a permanent addition to the syllabus ever since… well, you all know what happened." he then wrote another two words on the board: 'Expecto Patronum'. Then, without warning he turned back to the class and said the incantation clearly and loudly with his wand raised.

Gasps of admiration were raised around the class, even the Slytherins were impressed. A large silver boar trotted soundlessly around the classroom, a few inches from the ground. "To conjure a patronus you have to fill yourself with the happiest memory you have, don't just think it, feel it, let it consume you. You won't be expected to produce a corporal patronus the first time, but you will be by the end of this year." Lumley picked up the register of names of students in the class and summoned them up in turn to attempt the charm.

Lumley was right about the lack of fully formed patroni. The most anyone could do was eject a wisp of silver from the end of their wand. When it was Fran's turn she stood in front of the class, wand raised. She had wondered what her happiest memory was. She had flicked through some in her mind, birthdays and christmases were considered, but the one memory that was able to fill her with happiness: the time she first held her wand in Diagon Alley. She pictured the eight inch willow wand she currently held, only now the magic of it was filling her from head to toe. Then, she said the incantation, "Expecto Patronum!" a silvery shadow of a small, four legged creature emerged from it's tip. It was difficult to tell what it had been, since the silverly shape was short lived, but it was enough to earn five points for Ravenclaw from Lumley.

Next it was Joe Hunter's turn. There he stood, shoulders back, wand arm raised. Though his efforts were impressive, he still lacked the presence that other boys like Eric seemed to have in abundance. It was mainly due to his height, or lack of it. He wasn't ridiculously small, but he was still a few inches shorter than girls like Amanda. Nevertheless, Joe said the incantation with more gusto than anyone and produced what looked like a silver blur of a lion.

"Excellent! Ten points to Gryffindor! You make our house proud, Joseph! Imagine that, a lion from a Gryffindor!" There was a scattered round of applause from Joe's fellow housemates, which led him to look extremely pleased with himself.

As he passed by Fran back to his seat he stooped over and said in a low voice, "you wouldn't mind telling Amanda about that would you?" Fran smiled and nodded, Amanda would definitely hear about it.

Professor Lumley was in an exceedingly good mood for the rest of the lesson, like the other heads of houses he tried not to be biased towards his own house, but the pride of seeing one of his own produce such a good patronus and have it be the house mascot too was too much for him to ignore.

Finally the end of the register was reached and the last person had every pair of eyes on him as he stepped to the front. "Expecto Patronum." muttered Eric in a surprisingly british accent, his arm lazily pointed forward. A full, corporal patronus lept forward; the large grizzly bear padded around on all four of its furred paws as the other students' jaws dropped. After it made a full circuit of the class it raised onto its hind paws and let out a rumbling roar and disappeared in a wisp of silver.

The stunned silence was broken as Lumley quite happily said "Twenty points to Slytherin," though his tone faltered slightly when he continued, "I suppose they're a little ahead with the syllabus at Durmstrang…" Eric merely nodded in reply and returned to his seat.

The news of the success in the first Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson travelled like wildfire amongst both students and teachers. Fran was in Charms class second lesson with Amanda, telling her everything from her own shadowy creature to Eric's bear, including fulfilling her promise to Joe.

"Inflatus!" the sorry looking frog on their desk bloated slightly, "so Joe produced a better patronus than you? Inflatus!" the frog exploded and green slime covered the surrounding area.

"Calm down, you need a clear mind when practicing charms," the first frog to burst had caused a mild sensation in the class, but now the popping sounds could be heard every few minutes from different desks as the students got frustrated, "but yes, he did."

"He must've been practising-" she muttered, almost to herself, but an usually loud pop from the table next to them distracted Fran. Danielle and Betty had not only covered their desk in slime, but also themselves. Now they were squirming restlessly in their damp robes.

"It's a good job we're using charmed frogs." Professor Temmin the eccentric old charms teacher waddled over and tapped his wand on the slimy desk. The frog reappeared, seemingly fine. "Don't forget to wash those robes though, the slime leaves a nasty smell."


	5. Chapter 5: The OWL Class Timetable pt2

Chapter Five: The OWL Class Timetable Pt. 2

Charms class was followed by a short break. Fran, Amanda , Betty and Danielle took the opportunity to catch up on summer activities in the brisk chill of the courtyard. Apparently Danielle had been seeing a lot of Richard Hornwell, their families had always been close, this summer, according to Danielle, something changed. It was probably that Richard, a fellow Ravenclaw, had grown five inches and bulked out his muscles to match. Seemingly oblivious to this, Danielle continued to swoon over him until Betty interrupted. "Speaking of boys, Alex Cooper is looking good. I wonder what he's been doing over the summer."

The other three girls looked over to where Betty had indicated. Alex was indeed there, talking happily with his friends. "He was probably flying around on a new broom model his father developed." Amanda filled in. The Cooper family were well known for working for the Nimbus Racing Broom Company and Alex happened to be an excellent flyer, he had been Seeker for the Hufflepuff Quidditch team for the past two years. "Of course, he may have spent it planning on how he was going to get to know Francis, of course." At this idea Betty and Danielle's heads snapped back around to Fran.

"Oh, don't start that again," Fran sighed, "he said hello on the train, that's all. He's nice to everyone. Totally not a big deal." The other girls narrowed their eyes accusingly, clearly not believing her modesty. Their judging looks were short lived, however, as they were herded back into the castle for third period.

Potions was taught by Professor Wicket, a kind old witch who had her grey hair permanently in a tight bun at the back of her head. She wore long beige robes with black trimming, no doubt a homage to her house; Hufflepuff. The class filed into the first floor classroom and proceeded to choose their seats. Fran sat down as Amanda went to ask Wicket for a spare book, hers had yet to arrive from Flourish and Blotts.

"Mind if I join you?" Fran looked up from her bag and was surprised to find Alex stood next to her, smiling pleasantly. It was no wonder that most of the girls from their year, not to mention the girls from the other years, seemed to gravitate towards him. He had light sandy brown hair that had a casual ruffle to it, he was tall and and athletic, but not overly so, not to mention his charm and family reputation. All Fran could muster at that moment was a brief nod and smile, or at least she hoped that was what result from the twitch her head had made. "I hope we get to make some interesting stuff this year, though it wasn't bad slipping hiccoughing solution into people's goblets when I got the chance last year."

Fran could feel the dagger being shot at the back of her head from the girls in the class, Betty and Danielle were no better, they had actually turned all the way around on their stools and had their mouths slightly open as they stared, Amanda soon joined them, a ridiculous knowing smile on her face. Trying not to make the situation any more awkward than necessary, Fran ignored them and contributed to the conversation which, so far, had been pretty much one sided. After all, Alex was only human, much like her and it wasn't as if she actually liked him in that way, she barely knew him.

"No, no, this won't do at all." Professor Wicket was frowning at the class. "We have assigned seating this year. Your O.W.L.s are extremely important and I won't have you sat chatting with your friends the entire year and then wondering why you ended up with a 'T'." The class groaned in unison. Next to her, Alex shifted uncomfortably. "Alright, alphabetical order. Hurry up."

"Maybe next time." he said with an apologetic smile. The entire class shuffled around until they were in the correct places. Fran had ended up next to Richard Hornwell, much to her dismay. She predicted that her entire year of potions would now be taken up with news of how good a kisser Danielle was. Amanda, however, whose surname was 'Croft', had ended up on a table of three with Alex and the rather snotty Hufflepuff girl Helena Cribble.

Unlike Charms and Defence Against the Dark Arts, the first Potions lesson wasn't practical. Professor Wicket took the safety of her students very seriously and the class rules had to be copied out onto parchment as to 'sink in'. This was followed by a list of potions that commonly came up on the O.W.L. exams.

The rest of the day went quickly and soon the lessons all began to blur together in the hectic O.W.L class schedule. Soon, the first day turned into second, and the first week rolled into the next…


	6. Chapter 6: Hufflepuff vs Slytherin

Chapter Six: Hufflepuff vs. Slytherin

The view from the Ravenclaw common room had changed as the end of October neared; the mountains that had been outlined by a crisp clear blue sky were now shrouded by a thin mist. The grounds of Hogwarts had become crunchy underfoot due to the layers of brown leaves that had fallen from the trees of the Forbidden Forest and blown across the school.

It was halloween morning, a saturday, and the entire school was out in the cold autumn air for one reason only: the first Quidditch match of the year. The first match was to be between the Hufflepuff and Slyherin teams. Tryouts had been and gone and the rest of the school was curious to see the new team lineups. It was difficult not to get excited, even for the students who didn't like sport, as the spirit amongst the houses was at an all time high. Students came out in large groups bearing their house colours, or waving banners for the team they chose to support.

Fran and Amanda walked down to the Quidditch pitch amongst a group of their Hufflepuff friends. The subject of the new Hufflepuff team captain was being discussed rather animatedly as the previous captain had left at the end of last year. Dorian Smith had supposedly been devising new tactics for the past two months and drilling the Hufflepuff team to the point of exhaustion. While this was going on, Fran noticed Alex walking alone, broom over his shoulder, towards the pitch. Sidling away from the group, Fran went over to wish him luck.

"I heard Dorian has been your drill sergeant for the past two months." she quipped. Although their attempt to sit together in Potions had failed, they had still seen each other in other classes, particularly Care of Magical Creatures, since a seating plan was not needed- due to the lack of desks.

"Yeah, hopefully it will all pay off today though. I can't wait to pay them back for invading our practice with confundus charms last week." he ran his free hand through his hair and gave her another charming smile. It was almost laughable how much of a perfect-boy-cliche he was, but since he wasn't even trying it was only more effective.

They reached the pitch and said their goodbyes and Fran joined the cheering crowds as the players marched out. To everyone's surprise there had been a change to the Slytherin lineup, despite none of their team leaving the previous year. Eric had joined them, replacing one of the Chasers. Now the anticipation for the game to begin was increasing dramatically. The crowd was distinctly divided into the Slytherins and a minority of other houses who supported them and Hufflepuff and the majority of the school supporting them. Chants for each rivalling house were wavering in volume around the stands and an enormous roar from the crowd drowned out the starting whistle as soon as it had been blown.

Marty Vernon, the school's commentator immediately started the run down as the players lifted into the air. "The first match of the season starts with a bang! Smith takes possession of the quaffle and passes to Lucas, Lucas back to Smith and Smith to- OH! Slytherin in possession, that's Warner with the quaffle, nicely dodging a bludger there and passing to Yowley, Yowley speeding down the pitch and facing Davis at the goals and NO! Slytherin score!" Marty's bias towards Hufflepuff became clear, though it was to be expected as he belonged to Gryffindor. Though his support of Hufflepuff would soon disappear if they played against is own house. Meanwhile the colours of green and silver exploded from one end of the stands amongst cheers of celebration. "The quaffle back in Hufflepuff possession, the seekers Cooper and Markson circling the pitch from above, Smith passes to Norton, who doubles back past Slytherin beater Harriet Beemer and passes to Lucas, Lucas the the end of the pitch and HUFFLEPUFF SCORE!"

An impressive display of black and yellow confetti reigned down the cheering supporters. Joining in on the fun, Fran and Amanda conjured black and yellow ribbons, streaming out of their wands. Once in the air Fran uttered "Avifors" and the ribbons transformed into two birds, yellow and black with long streaming tails.

"An truly magical display of support from the Hufflepuff fans! Now Slytherin have the quaffle, their captain, Yowley, taking possession and- ah, that's got to hurt, a nice beating form a bludger. And the quaffle…" there was a slight pause while Marty searched the players for the ball, "Warner has the quaffle! So fast even I missed it, ladies and gents and that doesn't happen often! That's how he plays, take note ladies." As the boys laughed and the girls giggled there was a muffled noise from Marty as his Sonorus spell momentarily broke, likely due to Professor Drunn batting him over the back of the head. "Warner still in possession, barrelling through the Hufflepuff defense and scores for Slytherin! Oh my! Slytherin twenty, Hufflepuff ten! And an unexpected dive from Cooper! Is he going for the snitch?! Ferris follows him into the dive, it looks like they've seen something I haven't folks, Cooper twists and pulls out of the dive and OH! Ferris is hit by a bludger and knocked off his broom before he can follow! Does Cooper have the snitch? No! He either missed it or was faking, I'd like to think the latter ladies and gents. And the game still resumes while Madam Dorris attends to Ferris, pretty sure he's conscious. Anyway, Smith with the quaffle Beemer sends a bludger his way and ah, it catches his arm and he fumbles, but no, he still has the quaffle, he races down to the end of the field and will it get past Chorley? YES IT WILL! Another ten points to Hufflepuff!" The initial cheering for the ten points was escalated into a whooping roar as Alex made a lap of the pitch with light glinting off of the golden snitch in his hand. "Cooper has the snitch! While the chasers rounded on the quaffle for the next score the Hufflepuff seeker swooped past the dizzy Ferris and scooped up another one hundred and fifty points for his team! The match is over and the first victory goes to Hufflepuff!"

The crowd erupted into cheers. It was a short but memorable game. As everyone filtered out of the stands, much joy was in the air, intermingled with concerned Ravenclaws who were up against Hufflepuff next.


	7. Chapter 7: An Unusual Trip to Hogsmeade

Chapter Seven: An Unusual Trip to Hogsmeade

The next weekend was the first chance for the students to escape the castle grounds for a day and take a short walk down to the nearby village of Hogsmeade. Fran had been planning on staying indoors, maybe reading by the fireplace in the Ravenclaw common room, but this weekend's potions homework was to find some Leaping Toadstools, heavily rumored to be making their way out of the Forbidden Forest and migrating into warmer territory.

"I can't wait for my first Butterbeer of the season!" Amanda swung her arm around Fran's shoulders. She was always much happier outdoors, she loved exploring- something she got to do a lot with her traveling parents and this brisk winter air was much appreciated after being kept indoors all week. The girls headed into town to meet up with their friends at the old Three Broomsticks pub.

As they reached the small cobble-stoned street they saw a commotion building around the Broomsticks'. A gaggle of students surrounded someone, they seemed to be the source of all the interest. Amanda craned her neck, but people were bustling around too much too see. She chose the next best thing and tugged on Helena Cribble's sleeve. "What the heck is going on here?"

"Some crazy witch is making a stand of some sort. Any time someone tries to approach her, she starts pointing her wand at them and threatening people." Helena was clearly less than amused and she was not alone in her distaste. Those in the crowd who weren't gossipy young Howarts students marveling at the drama wore looks of concern on their faces. Hogsmeade was always such a peaceful village, especially with it being so close to the school, full of powerful witch and wizard professors.

"Maybe we should come back later, I'm sure someone will fill us in on what happens…" Fran was eager to leave. Scenes like this were not her idea of fun and she really did want to find those Leaping Toadstools.

"Are you kidding me? Dannielle and Betty are inside, it'd be morally corrupt of us to leave them stranded, not to mention rude to stand them up!" Deciding forward was the only option now, Amanda dragged Fran by the arm around the edge of the crowd towards the door. As they pushed past the last couple of people to reach the doorway, Fran was jerked to the side roughly.

"Tell me where he his! NOW!" It was, Fran franticly assumed, the crazed witch that Helena had told them about. She was being held by the scruff of her jumper, her scarf tightening around her neck. Not to mention her adrenaline going all over the place… the witch had a wand pointed in Fran's face. The witch had long dark hair that fell straight around her pale, narrow face. Her grey eyes searching Fran's for an answer.

"Amanda! Are you okay?" she heard Joe's voice from behind her. If she hadn't had something a bit more dire to worry about in that moment, Fran would have rolled her eyes. Fran had no clue who this witch was talking about, and judging from the vague question, she was too high strung to listen to reason, regardless of any answer.

Feeling for her wand in her trouser pocket, Fran tried to make eye contact with anyone in the crowd from her line of sight. She wasn't allowed to use magic outside of Hogwarts, but this did seem like a rather desperate situation, so a few sparks to put her off would do the trick, if only someone else was on guard to stop this crazy lady retaliating.

What seemed like an age passed, with the witch's wide, grey eyes piercing into Fran's, with Fran trying to look away for any sign of help. Hoping for the best, Fran sent red sparks flying into the lady's face. This was enough for her to loosen her grip on both Fran and her wand. Then, all at once, several cries came from the crowd: "Stupefy!", "Expelliarmus!", "Petrificus Totallus!".

One of the few who had cast a spell was Professor Drunn, a stately old wizard who taught her History of Magic twice a week. Beside him were two seventh year students, prefects too, the shiny 'P' badges informed her. Drunn said something quietly to one of the prefects, who nodded and disappeared with a pop.

By now, the landlord of the pub, Mr. Fairview, had come outside to thank the Professor and herd customers inside and trouble makers away. He was a portly man with a gentle demeanor, except when people tried to avoid paying their bar tabs.

Before Fran was mobbed with well-wishers and gossipers, Amanda pulled her inside and they found Danielle and Betty, along with some other friends, sat at their usual table in the back.

"Did you all hear what happened outside?!" Richard, Danielle's new boyfriend, slid onto their bench rather excitedly, spilling his butterbeer along the way.

"Hear? Ha, we were there!" Amanda retorted, clearly offended on Fran's behalf that Richard could be leaving her out of the story.

"So you saw the new Durmstrang guy get apparated away with her?" Everyone's faces reflected that this was, indeed, new information. "Yeah, Drunn lifted the jinxes off of her - not that he'd give her wand back though – and then Warner came running around the corner and started yelling at her! First time I've seen him lose his cool. Anyway, turns out it's his sister or aunt or something and she's here looking for him, 'cept she's not supposed to know from what I could tell. Then before, anything could kick off again Drunn stepped in and marched them both back up to the castle!" Richard was out of breath by the time he finished and he looked pleased that he'd become so interesting. It was difficult impressing the friends of his girlfriend.


End file.
